1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the election of a Designated Forwarder in a communication network and more particularly, to the election of a Designated Forwarder on a per-Redundancy Group basis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Service Provider network typically provides service to customer networks via Provider Edge (PE) devices (e.g., routers) at the edge of the Service Provider network. More particularly, each PE device may be connected to a Customer Edge (CE) device (e.g., router) at the edge of a customer network.
Unfortunately, each PE device is subject to failure. Similarly, a link between a PE device and a corresponding CE device could fail. As a result, it is desirable to build redundancy into the Service Provider network.